<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limitations by Scribe_Shives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516037">Limitations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives'>Scribe_Shives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Limitations AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deaf Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Group Therapy, M/M, Mute Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Paralized Patton, Stuttering Remus, dyslexic ADHD Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman has lived his life mute<br/>his brother Remus stutters<br/>Virgil has been deaf and babied all his life<br/>Janus is blind and survived a fire not long ago with his dog Thomas<br/>Patton became paralyzed from the waist down after a car accident<br/>Logan has had ADHD and Dyslexia his whole life affecting him<br/>Group therapy sessions start up for teens with disabilities led by the therapist Emile Picani.<br/>Roman, Virgil, Janus, and Patton happen to all go and meet friendship and antics ensues, especially among the chaos involving Roman Virgil and Janus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Limitations AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the backstories first, it's about each character<br/>this is the main story</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman is told he's joining a therapy group<br/>and he goes to school<br/>and that's it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story was changed to not be multiple chapters with a chapter for each character <br/>Second chapter is basically the full story though this chapter could still be read as a part of the story in the second chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman woke up then looked around his room as he yawned. He got out of bed grabbing his phone, it was Monday… 6am… a school day. Roman grabbed some clothes getting dressed, he simply put on white jeans and a black shirt with a mickey mouse graphic on it. When he finished he decided he should go downstairs, mom probably was close to finishing breakfast and would call them both soon enough anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman walked out of his room and descended the stairs. Sure enough he saw his mom in the kitchen cooking. Roman went over to the kitchen light switch flicking it on and off to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Roman.” she smiled and turned around looking at him. “Breakfast is almost ready, why don’t you wake Remus up? Everything should be ready by time you get that gremlin up” she suggested with a warm smile before turning back to what she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded and went upstairs. He walked down the hall to Remus’ room, his door was black with many DO NOT ENTER signs and random stickers adorning it. He knocked on the door moderately hard to get his brother’s attention and wake him. After knocking Roman walked in only to see him still asleep. Ripping the blankets off his still sleeping brother, did absolutely nothing, of course Remus slept there, like a peaceful rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman stared at him, getting frustrated, he sighed loudly just letting out a big breath of air. Then… he did the only thing he could do, the only thing he could think of before he had to turn to plan W, the emergency plan. He grabbed Remus’ ankle then ripped him out of the bed dropping him on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus woke immediately, “Um, W-what the heck?!?” He asked as he woke, he looked up sleepily at his brother. “How dare you.” He whispered ‘betrayed’ though it was just a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘wake up’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he signed then walked out of his brother’s room. He went back downstairs then sat down at the kitchen table. He smiled at his mom in a thank you as she put plates of food on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus came downstairs plopping into a chair at the table, “Mo-Morning m-mom!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mom smiled at them sitting down and eating, “Morning Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled then ate up, vacuuming up the pancakes. His food was obliterated in seconds as if it was never actually there to begin with at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Roman, I signed you up for a group class… kinda like therapy but it’s ok. It’s just like a small class with other kids your age who also have disabilities. The class is tomorrow night, I’d like you, Remus, to drive him please. I’ll be at work.” The mother informed the two before standing up and grabbing the plates. She smiled at the two then walked away doing dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled and sat still, as soon as their mom was out of sight range he playfully shoved his brother, “Come on, let's get going.” He said then stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded getting up from his seat. He quickly grabbed his backpack before racing with Remus to the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus often didn’t bring his bag, only a notebook and some pens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two jumped into the car and they were off immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School was across town, about a five minute drive from where the twins lived. Roman sat, eager with anxiety. He both loved and hated school. Though he’d never tell… ha… tell… he’d never tell anyone about how he felt. The dread he always had on the first day, the terror he felt when he went to school while Remus was home sick, though there was always Logan there for him. To protect him from the bullies who constantly berated him for not having the ability to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed looking up and seeing they had arrived at school. He got out of the car and smiled at Remus before walking inside. It only took a moment before Logan came over to him and took his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you Roman, so are we hanging out today after school?” Logan inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘sorry’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he signed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I have some therapy thing to go to’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded, “alright, well I shall see you later in our math class and study hall. I should go to class.” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded and hugged him before watching his friend go. Afterwards Roman walked to his first and favorite class, english. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meetings and a Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman, Virgil, Janus, Patton all go to a meeting of some sort of therapy group and become friends and play games.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan sat on Roman’s bed listening to him work and reading a book. Paper cutting, the occasional typing of a keyboard, fabric rustling, and quiet music from Roman’s playlist, which was primarily Disney and Musicals, playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman cut the paper and glued it together, creating a paper puppet of a dragon. He was planning on doing another film with Logan soon. Though they were just relaxing and hanging out right now, planning a bit of the film occasionally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door suddenly opened and Remus popped in, “H-hey bro, ready? Ready to go y-yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked over tilting his head slightly, he didn’t remember having to go anywhere. He didn’t believe he had any plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus noticed Roman’s confusion and him getting lost in thought and laughed a bit, “For-forget al-already?” he laughed a bit, “It’s that st-tupid group therapy thing. I don’t… I don’t see why Mom signed you, you up for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan glanced over, “Group therapy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Nerd, Thera-py. It’s pro-bably just, just an excuse for Roman to, to get out of the ho-house and make Fr-friends.” Remus shrugged, today seemed to be a good day for him. Sometimes he had bad days and good days regarding his stutter. On bad days he felt like he couldn’t form a sentence without messing up almost every word. But today was alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded, “Could you drive me home after you drive him there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I walked here with Roman. I didn’t drive today at all, my parents needed the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, “Fine I, I’ll drive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded looking back at his book before noticing the lights flickering. He lowered it looking over at Roman who was standing by the light switch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled when Remus and Logan looked at him, ‘Thank you.’ he signed, ‘When do we have to get going?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched then checked his phone looking at the time, “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman rolled his eyes with an exasperated look as he went over looking in his mirror making sure he looked presentable, aka no glue or paper on him. Then he grabbed his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sat up stuffing his book in his bag before getting off of Roman’s bed and following the two out of the room and to the car. Near the front door he grabbed his jacket and shoes, putting them on, before they all left the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus got into the car starting it up and turning on the radio, before he started driving to the address. It was across town and seemed to be at some community center, it was a place where people could rent rooms like office spaces or meeting rooms for any sort of thing they needed it for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman plugged his phone into the car and took over the music, starting to play his playlist some more throughout the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan just went back to reading his book for awhile till he lost interest. It wasn’t that the book wasn’t interesting or good, it really was a great book. But he just felt a bit bored of it currently and couldn’t read any more of it, that and he had been rereading the same paragraph for a while now and barely taking in what the words said. So he just sat back looking out the window as they drove through town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil saw the flyer on the counter, group therapy. He knew his parents didn’t think much of him, but group therapy? For someone as anxious as him, that idea was shit. Why send someone who has an anxiety disorder to therapy with other random people they don’t know. Virgil stared at the paper, he had already determined that it would be the worst 3 hours of his life. But… it did mean he would be out of the house and away from his parents for 3 hours on the weekend. So… brightside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil dropped the paper on the counter again before going back to his room. He was actually surprised about one thing though, his parents in question… weren’t actually home currently, which was shocking. His parents had a bad habit of being overbearing and over protective, or just fancy way of saying they were controlling. Virgil constantly was yelled at when he wanted to just go out of the house for a walk, saying how he couldn’t, he would get hurt, he’s too disabled to be on his own. Which was a really shitty excuse for their controlling nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sat down on his bed and checked his phone, it was Saturday late afternoon, the group wasn’t for a few more hours, and his parent’s weren’t currently home. Virgil powered off his phone then put on his shoes and jacket before walking out of the house and down the street. He walked down the street not too far from the park in their neighborhood and went to a house. Most of the house was brand new, newly rebuilt, due to the fire a couple months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil got to the door and knocked before standing there and waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus heard knocks at the door and stood up walking to the door. His bedroom was on the first floor right off of their living room. He walked out of his room to the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas lifted his head up looking at Janus from where he was laying on Janus’ bed. He watched Janus walk out of the room before stretching and getting up following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus heard Thomas following and pulled a treat out of his pocket and gave it to the dog. He went over and opened up the door, “Virgil.” he asked as he opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil saw the door open and watched Janus’ lips, “Yeah.” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus heard then smiled recognizing Virgil’s voice. “Come in, We’ll sit on the couch.” he said, still facing Virgil before turning and walking over to the couch and sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded, “Ok.” he followed. Virgil shut the door behind himself then went over and sat on the back of the couch before pulling out his phone and typing. “Apparently I have to go to stupid therapy.” the tts said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus heard and laughed turning in Virgil’s direction, “Wow, your parents are letting you out of the house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, surprising right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely, though I too have to go to some therapy group… My parents have been concerned since the fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Virgil nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus went silent and just leaned back, “You could hang out here for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded, “Thanks.” he put his phone away and leaned back relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil stayed for only an hour before he walked back home glad his parents were still out. He just went to his room and relaxed closing his eyes and napping for the time being until his parents were back and drove him to the stupid meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton was in the living room sitting on the couch watching some show, his cat was laying in his lap demanding attention while he was adding more stickers to the side of his wheelchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton? We should get going so you’re not late.” his mother said walking into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton looked up, “Oh ok… why do I have to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, it’ll be good, you’ll have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton sighed and pulled himself off the couch and into the wheelchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cat got off his lap and looked at Patton betrayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton wheeled himself to the door and put on his jacket before he went out of the house with his mom. He was helped into the car and sat there looking out the window. It wasn’t the first time he had to go to therapy through the years. He sighed watching as they went to the meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman walked into the meeting, Remus and Logan decided to follow him in to make sure he got to the right place. Roman looked and saw a door with a cartoon of some guy and a speech bubble saying come right in. Under the character there was information saying what the meeting was. Roman opened the door walking inside the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the room there was a guy wearing a sweater, a pink tie, and some jeans was setting up the room. He turned when he heard the door open, “Oh! Hello! I’m Emile.” He smiled and signed as he spoke, “Welcome, are you three here for the meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus threw his arm over Roman’s shoulders, “N-nope, just, just bringing my ner-nerd bro here.” He replied then pushed Roman forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman stumbled forward then glared at Remus before smiling at Emile and waving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked at Logan, “Let’s go. See, see ya later bro.” Remus walked out of the room leaving and going back to his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan waved bye to Roman before following Remus out and to his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sat down in a chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only after 5 minutes three people came into the room, one in a wheelchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman pushed the wheelchair inside, “Hello! This is Patton.” she said and brought the kid in the chair over to the sitting area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled, “Hello.” he greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third person went to the back of the room, he was carrying a fold up table with him and put it down setting it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile walked over to the guy and talked with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman, Patton’s mom, waved goodbye and left. She paused at the door holding it open for two guys and a dog before she walked out leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton lifted himself out of his chair and sat down on the couch next to Roman, “Hi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled and waved slightly back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two guys walked over and sat on the couch opposite to Roman and Patton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile smiled and walked back over, “Hello, shall we begin?” he asked, making sure to sign along with what he said. He smiled and looked at Patton, “Why don’t you go first then we’ll go around the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded grinning, “I’m Patton! Nice to meet you all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded and looked at Emile, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m Roman.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile repeated, translating for Roman. He then looked at the other two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m Virgil.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Virgil signed then elbowed Janus next to him after he watched Emile repeat him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus sighed, “I’m Janus, this is Thomas my eyes. No you can’t pet him.” Janus greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile nodded, “Alright! Nice to meet you all. I’m Doctor Emile Picani!” He grinned then motioned for someone to come over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy from earlier walked over to them. “Hey.” he smiled pushing his sunglasses off and to the top of his head. “I’m Remy. I’m catering basically. So… there’s food over there.” He nodded smiling then stepped back going back over to the area he set up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone waved at him before looking at Emile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile smiled, “We’re mostly going to play some games, and talk a bit.” Emile said and nodded grabbing a few things before starting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman and Virgil got grouped up and Janus and Patton got grouped up. Originally Emile had paired Virgil and Patton and Janus and Roman… it didn’t work too well, Patton was excited and spoke too fast for Virgil to understand him, then Roman had difficulties communicating with Janus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The games went well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Near the end of the meeting they went over and ate snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed softly watching Remy failing at flirting up Emile who didn’t even realize. He was pretty sure Remy volunteered to cater to flirt with Emile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all hung out, talking and eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus came into the room to pick up Roman and smiled, “Hey Bro!” He said and walked over. He grabbed some food and ate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman waved at Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy glanced over, “I see you have a twin, that’s cool. Hey, what do you think of the food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked up, “It’s good, have you ever tried adding peppers and pineapple to cookies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy Paused, “Nope, do you have any other ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus went over to him telling him a bunch of other ideas he thought of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy took notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before leaving Patton, Roman, Janus, and Virgil exchanged numbers finding each other fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was taken home, it was almost dark out by now while they all went home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman ended up texting Logan about the meeting telling him how they mostly played games and he was excited to go again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was glad he had fun at the meeting. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>